Amnesia
by Primrose 'Prim' Everdeen
Summary: Hermione jatuh cinta pada Draco karena amnesia. Don't like don't read


**-Amnesia-**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's**

**Summary: Hermione jatuh cinta pada Draco karena amnesia.**

**Timeline: Umm, mungkin tahun 7 \(^^)/**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

** oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.  
>Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.<br>Rambutnya yang dulu kusut seperti semak belukar sekarang sudah rapi terurai.  
>'Apa ini?' batinnya heran ketika melihat dinding batu tua berwarna cokelat dan tempat tidur bertirai yang empuk.<br>Ia memandang ke sekeliling.  
>Terlihat fotonya ketika masih berumur 7 tahun bersama ayah dan ibunya.<br>Baju seragam, 'Eh? Seragam?'

Perempuan bermata cokelat madu itu mengambil seragam yang tergantung di kenop pintu.  
>'Sweater, kemeja, dasi, jubah,' ia membatin heran.<br>Gadis itu menelusuri kantung-kantung jubahnya dan, "Tongkat?" bisiknya tak percaya.  
>Dahinya mengkerut. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat itu lalu keluar sejumput bunga anggrek berwarna violet.<p>

Ia terperangah kaget.  
>"Apa maksudnya ini?" Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.<br>"Aku Hermione Granger yang tinggal bersama Jean Granger dan Mr. Granger yang merupakan seorang dokter gigi. Aku hanya gadis remaja yang mempunyai nilai akademik tinggi di sekolahku," Hermione – itulah namanya – berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang dengan mengucapkan fakta-fakta tentang dirinya.

"Lagipula, tempat apa ini?" Tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.  
>Perempuan berambut cokelat itu membuka gorden jendela lebar-lebar dan menemukan bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang tinggi.<br>"Tinggi. Menara? Mungkinkah aku di menara?" Keingintahuannya semakin membesar. Ia melihat semua murid berpakaian sama sepertinya.  
>Namun ada yang berbeda.<p>

"Emblem," ujarnya yakin, "Semua murid memakai emblem yang berbeda. Mungkin asrama atau yah.."  
>Hermione kembali memperhatikan emblem yang tertera di bagian dada sebelah kiri pada jubah itu.<br>Ia membacanya, "Gry… Gryffin… Gryffindor. Gryffindor?"  
>Sekilas ia merasa bahwa tak ada yang unik dengan kata Gryffindor.<br>Namun ia salah karena kata itu mengingatkan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Hermione menjatuhkan seragamnya tak sengaja.  
>Ia terduduk di lantai sambil meringkuk.<br>Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.  
>Seperti banyak buku yang harus dibawanya di atas kepala.<br>Telinganya berdengung hebat.

"Kyaaaaa..!" Serunya frustasi sambil merengut kepalanya.  
>Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.<br>Darahnya berdesir cepat.  
>Jantungnya berdetak cepat.<br>Keringat menetes dari dahinya lalu turun ke pipinya yang berwarna merah jambu itu.

Hermione lalu berdiri dengan tegap, menyeka keringat yang ia produksi lalu berjalan kea rah pintu.  
>Ia merasa ragu.<br>'Aku harus membukanya atau tidak?'  
>'Apa yang ada di balik pintu kayu tua ini?'<br>'Apa ini akan berbahaya?'  
>'Namun aku ingin tahu..'<br>Karena keingintahuannya yang merajalela, dengan ragu ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut sedikit demi sedikit sampai ia yakin tak ada yang mengawasinya.

"Fiuh," ia menghela nafas lega.  
>Dengan kaki yang gemetar, ia berjalan turun melalui tangga batu tua dan celingukan ke sana kemari.<br>Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada satu pintu putih yang sedang bergerak menutup.  
>Berlari, ia langsung menuju pintu itu.<p>

'Di dalam ada siapa, ya?' batinnya.  
>Sekali lagi ia gugup.<br>Telapak tangannya basah, di bibir bawahnya sudah terdapat bekas gigitan giginya yang terlalu mendalam.  
>Sekali lagi keingintahuannya merajalela.<br>Hermione membuka pintu putih tersebut.

CKREK…

Hermione mendapati seorang pemuda yang lumayan – well – sangat tampan sedang meminum kopi? Atau hot chocolate? Yah, seperti itu.  
>Pemuda itu berambut pirang platinum.<br>Matanya berwarna kelabu.  
>Dan meskipun tampan, ini menurut Hermione, matanya langsung menjadi tajam ketika melihat Hermione yang membuka pintunya.<br>Tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

Hermione tak tahu ingin membalas apa, jadi ia hanya tersenyum.  
>Sang pemuda mahakarya itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjalan menuju Hermione.<br>Gadis itu mematung.  
>Tak pernah ia merasa segugup ini.<p>

Pemuda itu mendekat dan mendekat.  
>Sampai-sampai menyisakan jarak 5 sentimeter dari Hermione.<br>Gadis itu dapat merasakan harum mint yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu.  
>Sementara Sang Mahakarya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran pada Hermione yang senyumnya semakin manis.<p>

"Kau kenapa, Granger? Terpesona olehku?" Seringainya jahil.  
>Hermione langsung salah tingkah, "E-eh? Tidak..! Aku tidak terpesona olehmu..!"<br>Ia merasa semburat merah di pipinya sudah terlihat jelas.  
>Sang pemuda meletakkan gelasnya di meja, "Oh, ya? Lalu mengapa ada semburat merah yang keluar dari pipimu?"<br>Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.  
>Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap pemuda tampan itu.<p>

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione lalu mengangkat dagu Hermione lembut.  
>Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut.<br>'Padahal, baru kulihat ia menatap tajam ke arahku,' batin Hermione.  
>'Oh, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan ini terjadi. Jangan sampai ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku dengan pemuda yang belum kukenal,' batin Hermione keras.<p>

Laki-laki berambut pirang platinum yang licin itu memaksa Hermione halus untuk menatapnya.  
>Hermione pasrah.<br>Gadis itu tak lagi tersenyum.  
>Ia mengaitkan jari tengahnya ke jari telunjuknya untuk meminta keberuntungan.<br>Sang-Pemuda-tak-dikenal itu lalu tersenyum manis dan lembut.  
>Ini benar-benar membuat Hermione tambah salah tingkah.<p>

Laki-laki itu membelai rambut Hermione halus dan…

** TBC**

**Author say: ** Jelek, ya? Gak nerima flame..! Aku tau, kok, ini jelek. Kritik? Saran? Feedback? No flame..!


End file.
